dawntidefandomcom-20200213-history
Andrunian
For details see Andrunian Andrunians typically stand between 130cm and 160cm tall, with long limbs, wiry, muscular bodies and thin faces with sunken cheeks, deep-set eyes and small noses. They are highly agile and have a hardy constitution, but are somewhat lacking in sheer physical strength. Females are generally the same height as their male counterparts, and have considerably more hair growth than the typically bald male. Andrunians are dour and proper, with a strong sense of unity among their own race. They are kind and generous, but extremely concerned with proper social behaviour and wrap every action in layers of ritual and tradition. They have a well developed burueacracy that favors merit, and has led to the creation of a governmental body of researchers and scholars that make Andrun paramount in terms of understanding and utilizing the material world. On the other hand, they are generally inflexible in terms of expanding into new areas, and prefer to perfect crafts they have already mastered. They also reproduce relatively slowly and are physically weak, making their army limited in size and power, and quelling any ambitions of a larger empire. Starting Area: [[]] / [[]] Nation Electorate of the Andrunian Islands Government Electoral Monarchy The Andrunians, who greatly helped the Vynn struggle for independence, have existed in much their current state since before the humans can remember. Expert geologists with an advanced understanding of the nature of land and stone, the Andrun are old and practical and cultured, loathe to fight, but backed by siege weapons of incredible power, and possessed of an entirely distinct culture of underground naturism and natural affinity with the ways of the world itself, of weather and the hidden workings of magma, of the play of storms as they feed like plants from the sun. They are master forgers, yes, but also gardeners and writers, sailors and explorers, astrologers and alchemists. The Andrunians stand to gain much in the years to come, if they would only open their eyes and see it. Physiology Andrunians typically stand between 130cm and 160cm tall, with long limbs, wiry, muscular bodies and thin faces with sunken cheeks, deep-set eyes and small noses. They are highly agile and have a hardy constitution, but are somewhat lacking in sheer physical strength. Females are generally the same height as their male counterparts, and have considerably more hair growth than the typically bald male. Society Andrunians are dour and proper, with a strong sense of unity among their own race. They are kind and generous, but extremely concerned with proper social behavior and wrap every action in layers of ritual and tradition. They have a well developed bureaucracy that favors merit, and has led to the creation of a governmental body of researchers and scholars that make Andrun paramount in terms of understanding and utilizing the material world. On the other hand, they are generally inflexible in terms of expanding into new areas, and prefer to perfect crafts they have already mastered. They also reproduce relatively slowly and are physically weak, making their army limited in size and power, and quelling any ambitions of a larger empire. Religion Religion centers primarily around ancestor worship and takes a backseat role in Andrunian society - just another set of rituals to be performed at given times. Economy Thanks to the highly fertile soil of their volcanic homeland, and their hardy constitutions, Andrunians are quite self sufficient, but they lack domesticable wildlife and quality timber, forcing them to rely heavily on the import of base materials from Vynn and Silkport. They export a wide variety of handicraft goods. Technology Andrun has pioneered many modern technologies, such as angled ship hulls, metal alloys, plumbing and most notably gunpowder. Most of their technology is intended towards advancing their culture and making life better in Andrun cities, but they were quick to realize the potential of fast sailing ships armed with rows of cannon and field weapons that sling fire or crude shrapnel bombs at their foes. Facing an Andrun army on the battlefield is a terrifying prospect for a soldier, and unlike the battle mages of the Cevanti, Andrun war machine operators do not need years and years of training. Sorcery Andrunians make poor sorcerers, lacking the imagination and free spirit that is generally required from a user of the high art. They also view sorcerers with distrust, considering them an unreliable way of getting things done, and prefer the stability and simpleness of machines. Regardless, there are some Andrun sorcerers, primarily practitioners of Conjuration, and a great deal many more Vynn and Cevanti hedge mages who offer their services to less discriminating Andrun lords. Military Army The Andrun army is small and irregular, with each city-state left to decide for itself the size of its own military forces. What army there is to a large extent composed of mercenaries from Vynnland and the colonies. Andrunians favor ranged weapons, particularly the crossbow, and make use of field artillery. Navy Andrunians are natural born sailors and the foremost shipbuilders in the known world, and the Andrun navy, while smaller than that of Vynn or Cevanti, is very powerful given the small size of its home nation. Andrunian Battleships are the most feared sight on the high seas, and one-on-one, nothing can match up to an Andrunian warship with a skilled crew. Relations Cevanti Andrun has an enmity towards Cevanti ranging back a long time, when they were one of the few remaining independent powers in a region dominated by an all-encompassing Cevanti Empire. With Silkport strategically located as a go-between port for the two nations, Andrun and the Republic have adopted a mutual stance of doing their best to pretend that the other nation does not exist - except when their interests clash. Vynn Vynn and Andrun are allies and friends. Andrun helped Vynnland achieve independence during their rebellion, and now that the Vynn have come into their own right as a major power, they have adopted a fiercely protective stance towards the small Andrunian nation. Andrun supplies many of the ships in the Vynnland navy, and trade between the two nations flourishes. Silkport Silkport and Andrun have historically gotten along well enough, if not amicably. While both are fairly small nations and neither has much interest in conquering the other, the cultural differences between the two nations nonetheless prevent any lasting alliance. However, Silkport and Andrun have joined arms against an aggressive Cevanti Republic often enough to at least respect, if not like each other. Silkport acts as a go-between port for Cevanti goods flowing into Andrun in addition to their sizeable direct trade. *